Apparences
by Zorume
Summary: Suite à sa rencontre avec Harry, Ron et Hermione en 3ème année, Luna a radicalement changé de tempérament. Plus courageuse et forte que jamais, en repassant sous le Choixpeau Magique, elle a été envoyée à Gryffondor pour sa 5ème année. Sous ses airs de personne froide et méprisante, Draco cache des secrets et sa véritable personnalité. OS sur les années de Harry & Next Gen.
1. Introduction

INTRODUCTION

Bonjour à tous.

Vous trouverez à la suite plusieurs One Shot qui, mis ensemble, forment les lignes directrices de ma fiction. Ces One Shots seront d'abord mis dans le désordre, ne les écrivant pas par ordre chronologique mais selon mon inspiration et mes envies. Lorsque j'en aurais écris plus, j'essaierais de les classer par ordre chronologique pour que vous vous y retrouviez.

**/!\ Cette fiction** (et donc les OS suivants) **prends de nombreux éléments des livres mais sachez que j'ai revisité « Harry Potter » à ma façon, et les personnages ne seront pas forcément tels qu'ils le sont dans le livres, et l'histoire à partir du 6ème livre (notamment) est changée.**

La fiction est centrée sur Luna Lovegood &amp; Draco Malfoy, puis en passant à la « Next Gen », surtout sur Sacha Andersson &amp; James Potter, mais l'intrigue est basée essentiellement sur Luna.

Vous pouvez actuellement lire,

\- **Cérémonie de Répartition de Sacha Andersson &amp; James Sirius Potter.**

Sacha Andersson est mon personnage, et James Sirius Potter celui que nous connaissons des livres, le fils d'Harry et Ginny.

\- **Cérémonie de Répartition de Lily Luna Potter &amp; Hugo Weasley.**

Lily Luna Potter est la sœur cadette de James &amp; Albus Potter, Hugo Weasley le fils cadet d'Hermione &amp; Ron, et petit frère de Rose Weasley. Ils ont tous les deux le même âge.

Tous les écrits suivants m'appartiennent , ainsi que les personnages qui ne proviennent pas des livres. © Zorume.

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Merci de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me donner le courage de continuer ce projet !

Zorume.


	2. Sacha & James (1-?)

CEREMONIE DE REPARTITION DE JAMES SIRIUS POTTER ET SACHA ANDERSSON

En attendant l'ouverture de la Grande Salle, les premières années papotaient tranquillement dans le petit hall. Certains dévoilaient les secrets de la Grande Salle, d'autres se demandaient comment ils seraient répartis dans leur maison, ou d'autre discutaient de choses tout autres. Le stress était presque palpable entre eux, c'était leur entrée à Poudlard, où il y resteraient sept ans. Sept ans d'études avec les memes personnes, il fallait vraiment qu'ils soient placés dans LA bonne maison.

S'il y'en avait bien un qui ne stressait pas, c'était James Sirius Potter. Fils du directeur, il savait comment se déroulerait en gros la cérémonie, et était certain de finir à Gryffondor, comme ses parents. Il ne se voyait pas aller dans une autre maison, il avait du Gryffondor dans le sang, du Weasley et du Potter, il était impossible qu'il aille ailleurs ! Pour l'instant, il s'était trouvé une amie, rencontrée dans le Poudlard Express. Une fille aux cheveux bruns, presque noirs, et aux yeux d'un bleu très particulier. Elle respirait la bonne humeur et la malice, si bien qu'ils s'étaient entendus tout de suite. James adorait faire des farces ou briser les règles le temps d'une aventure, et pour Sacha, ça semblait etre la meme chose. Elle voulait découvrir tous les passages secrets de Poudlard, et pouvoir aller et venir dans tout le chateau sans se faire prendre par les professeurs et surveillants.

"Tu es vraiment le fils du directeur ?"

"Oui, Harry Potter c'est mon père. Et je connais deux autres professeurs, qui sont amis de mon père. Ils viennent nous voir assez souvent, pendant les vacances, surtout Luna, c'est la meilleure amie de mon père."

"Luna ?"

"C'est la fille qui nous a accompagnés jusqu'ici. C'est la directrice de Gryffondor, et le bras-droit de mon père. Elle fait aussi les cours de DCFM et SACM."

"Wow, tout ça ?"

"Oui ! Elle est formidable Luna, tu verras, il parait que c'est la meilleure prof de l'école !"

"J'espère bien !" sourit Sacha.

"Et je connais aussi le professeur de Botanique, Monsieur Londubat. Il est très gentil, mais il est moins clément que Luna il parait. Et y'a aussi le professeur de potions, Monsieur Malfoy... C'était un ennemi de mon père quand ils étaient à l'école, mais maintenant ils s'entendent bien et il est professeur de..."

"De potions."

Les deux élèves sursautèrent en entendant la voix du professeur Lovegood.

"Un excellent professeur de potions, c'était le meilleur élève de potions de nos années en meme temps. Sinon tu comptes lui laisser découvrir quelques trucs de Poudlard James ?"

Il sourit, géné et Luna lui adressa un sourire avant de se retourner devant tous les élèves.

"Vous allez entrer dans la Grande Salle. Les autres élèves sont déjà assis à la table de leur maison, veuillez vous mettre en rang deux par deux et me suivre. La cérémonie de répartition se déroulera à l'intérieur."

Elle attendit que les élèves se mettent à peu près en rang et elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste de la main puis entra. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, les premières années purent entendre le brouhaha des autres élèves, qui se tut dès que la professeur fit irruption. James et Sacha suivaient Luna, et étaient suivis de tous les autres premières années. Ils furent fixés par tous les autres élèves, alors que les plus jeunes fixaient le plafond magique et les bougies qui flottaient au dessus d'eux.

Ils s'arretèrent finalement devant l'escalier menant à la table des professeurs. James fit un grand sourire en voyant son père assis au milieu de la table, mais celui-ci ne lui répondit que d'un regard.

"Je crois que ça veut dire qu'ici, c'est le directeur, pas ton père, hihi."

James fit la moue, alors que Sacha souriait. Luna se tenait plus haut, à coté d'un tabouret sur lequel reposait un vieux chapeau rapiècé. La fille aux yeux bleus se pencha vers James.

"C'est ça le Choixpeau Magique ?"

"Oui je crois. Mais il ne bouge pas..."

Sacha hocha la tete en fixant de ses grands yeux bleus le Choixpeau.

"Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année ! Avant de pouvoir nous régaler nous allons assister à la Cérémonie de Répartition des premières années. Accueillez-les comme on vous a tous accueillis dans cette école, merci. Choixpeau..."

Elle s'écarta d'un pas et le Choixpeau se redressa et bougea. Ses plis formèrent deux yeux et une bouche. Les premières années restèrent émerveillés devant le chapeau rapiècé. Il s'ébroua puis entonna d'une voix grave et enrouée la chanson des 4 maisons. Tous l'écoutèrent attentivement vanter les qualités de chaque maison. Courageux et fort pour les Gryffondor, Juste et Loyal pour les Poufsouffle, Avide de Connaissance pour les Serdaigle, et enfin rusé et ambitieux pour les Serpentard. James pensait donc faire parti des courageux et forts... Ou irait Sacha ? Elle ne savait pas quelles qualités elle incarnait...

"Merci Choixpeau. Bien, je vais vous appeler chacun à votre tour, et le Choixpeau décidera de la maison qui vous correspond. Alors..." Elle déroula un parchemin et lut le premier nom. "Sacha Andersson !"

Sacha sursauta. Elle était la première à passer ! Elle s'avança et monta les escaliers pour ensuite s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Elle croisa le regard de Luna, qui tenait le Choixpeau. Ce qui se passa ensuite fut complétement incompéhensible pour la jeune Sacha, mais Luna hésita lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de l'adolescente, et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers la table des professeurs. Sacha n'eut pas le temps de voir qui elle regardait, car le Choixpeau atterit sur sa tete et lui tomba devant les yeux. Elle entendit juste un verre tinter lorsqu'il fut reposer sur la table des professeur plutot brutalement.

"Hum... Intéressant..." Elle sentit le Choixpeau bouger sur elle, se tournant vers Luna. Que se passait-il avec elle ? Elle commençait à paniquer, mais le Choixpeau revint droit et commença à sonder son esprit.

"Un peu reveuse, tu as envie d'apprendre et de bien faire, mais tu as surtout beaucoup de force d'esprit, et tu semble prete à braver tous les dangers... Tu as beaucoup de potentiel, jeune Andersson... Où vais-je te placer avec de telles qualités ? Serdaigle ou Gryffondor ? Tu ressembles beaucoup à quelqu'un que je connais..." Il chuchotait si bas que seule Sacha devait pouvoir l'entendre, et heureusement, car elle commençait à croire que tout le monde la voyait bizarrement !

"Mais je sais où tu retrouveras tes amis... GRYFFONDOR !"

Luna lui enleva le Choixpeau en lui adressant un regard qui se voulait amical, mais qui ressortit bizarrement aux yeux de Sacha, qui rejoingit la table des Rouge et Or, où on l'acclamait.

Elle passa près de James, à qui elle tapa la main comme une promesse : ils se retrouveraient à Gryffondor.

Les élèves passèrent un à un sous le Choixpeau Magique, qui les orienta vers leurs nouvelles maisons. Jusqu'au tour de...

"James Potter."

La professeur aux longs cheveux blonds adressa un sourire fier au brun, qui s'assit sur le tabouret et attendit le Choixpeau Magique. Celui-ci ne fut meme pas posé sur sa tete qu'il déclara.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de voir dans ta tete pour savoir où tu dois aller, Jeune Potter. Il suffit de voir ton arrogance et ton regard d'auror pour savoir que tu dois aller à GRYFFONDOR !"

Tout le monde se mit à rire, Luna et James inclut. Le Choixpeau avait vraiment du caractère ! Mais il était vrai que James respirait la confiance et la fierté, et Sacha ne voyait aucune peur dans ses yeux.

"Fais juste attention à ne pas trop ressembler à tes parents et tes grands-parents ! De vraies tetes de mules."

Le Choixpeau magique se prit une pichenette magique de la part du directeur, qui souriait nostalgiquement. James était déjà assis à coté de Sacha, qui tendit la main.

"Bienvenue à Gryffondor, 'Potter'."

Il lui adressa un sourire défieur et tapa la main de son amie. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils s'entendraient bien...

X X X

Après le repas, James et Sacha suivirent le Préfet de Gryffondor jusqu'à leur dortoir, avec les autres élèves. Ils gravirent les différents escaliers qui tournaient pour rejoindre les différentes ailes du chateau jusqu'à la tour qui abritait leur salle commune et leur dortoir. Le prefet s'arreta devant le portrait d'une grosse dame, qui parlait avec un homme. Lorsque le prefet se racla la gorge, la grosse dame se tourna vers lui avec dédain.

"Oui ?" croassa t-elle.

"Bonjour madame, nous sommes de retour pour une nouvelle année !" dit le préfet avec humour.

"Hmpf... Encore à etre embetée toutes les 5 minutes pour ouvrir ce fichu dortoir, n'est-ce pas ? Le mot de passe ?"

"Magyar à Pointes."

"Bien..."

Le portrait tourna sur lui meme pour laisser passer le prefet et les élèves de premières années. Sacha se rendit compte qu'elle était la seule fille de Gryffondor en première année. Et dire qu'elle avait faillit aller à Serdaigle ! Ils entrèrent tous et le portrait se referma derrière eux. La salle commune était vaste, ronde, avec une cheminée sous un escalier, qui devait surement mener aux dortoirs. Le sol était recouvert d'un magnifique tapis rouge et or avec le blason de la maison, et de nombreux fauteuils, tables et canapés étaient disposés pour accueillir les élèves. Tous furent émerveillés par leur salle commune.

"Bienvenue à Gryffondor. Comme vous avez pu le voir, l'accès à notre dortoir est protégé par la Grosse Dame. Vous devez lui donner le mot de passe pour entrer, et celui-ci change tous les mois, afin d'éviter l'intrusion de certains serpentards ou autres, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Les Gryffondor et les Serpentards ne s'entendaient pas, premier point à retenir pour Sacha.

"Le mot de passe pour ce mois-ci est Magyar à Pointes. Retenez-le bien et ne l'écrivez NULLE PART. A chaque changement de mot de passe vous serez avertis la veille, et il sera affiché dans la Salle Commune pendant deux jours. Les dortoirs sont accessibles par l'escalier au dessus de la cheminée, filles et garçons sont séparés, et chaque année a son dortoir. Chaque dortoir possède sa salle de bain. Vos valises sont déjà à coté de votre lit, je vais vous amener."

Les élèves suivirent le prefet dans l'escalier. A chaque étage une porte menait à un dortoir. Les premières années héritaient des dortoirs du 3ème étage. Sacha fut donc toute seule dans le dortoir dans filles, tandis que les sept garçons se retrouvaient à la porte en face. Ses valises étaient déposées à coté d'un des lit. Les dortoirs étaient aux couleurs de la maison aussi.

Sacha se retrouva face au silence. Elle allait s'ennuyer toute seule dans ce dortoir ! Au moins elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle avait envie et s'étaler un peu. Elle défit ses valises et rangea le tout dans son armoire personelle, à coté de son lit. Les dortoirs étaient géniaux, chacun pouvait avoir son intimité grave à un grand rideau qui entourait le lit et l'armoire, la salle de bain était composée de deux douches, deux WC, deux lavabos et de nombreuses étagères pour entreposer ses affaires de bains. Sacha se plaisait vraiment à Poudlard !

Elle se demandait si les autres dortoirs étaient entreposés comme celui des Gryffondor. James lui avait expliqué que les Serpentards étaient dans les cachots, les Poufsouffle dans les étages du Chateau, et les Gryffondor et Serdaigle chacun dans une tour. Elle imagina une salle commune sombre, aux couleurs verte et argent des Serpentard... Ce devait etre opressant de vivre la dessous !

Alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur son lit pour contempler le plafond et se remémorer cette journée, on frappa à la porte de son dortoir et James entra. Elle se redressa et l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

"Alors t'es toute seule ?"

"Oui... Ca fait grand pour une personne hein !"

"Un peu..."

Il regardait tout le dortoir de ses yeux bruns puis revint à Sacha.

"Ce qui est cool c'est qu'on pourra faire de ton dortoir notre base secrète, tu crois pas ?"

Sacha sourit, les yeux étincellants de malice. C'était en effet une bonne idée ! Ils pourraient se retrouver tous les deux dans ce dortoir, personne ne viendrait les embeter, ils pourraient meme s'entrainer ensemble et travailler leurs cours sans etre dérangés ou subir les discussions des autres élèves.

Puis la jeune fille se mit soudainement à repenser à sa répartition. Cela avait du se voir car James hocha la tete, interloqué, avant de s'asseoir à coté d'elle et de lui demander d'une voix inquiète :

"Ca va ? Tu fais une tete bizarre d'un coup..."

"Heu... Oui... Je me demandais juste..." Elle se tourna vers son nouvel ami, très sérieuse. "Quand Luna a voulu me mettre le Choixpeau, elle a eu un regard bizarre, elle a meme hésité... Et après elle a regardé en direction de la table des professeurs, comme si elle avait peur, mais je n'ai pas pu voir qui c'était. Tu as remarqué ?"

"Ouais c'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air bizarre quand t'es passée... Hum... Le professeur Malfoy semblait bizarre lui aussi, il a attrapé son verre pour boire et l'a reposé hyper fort, comme s'il était en train de s'étouffer. C'était peut-etre à cause de ça que Luna était bizarre, elle m'a dit que elle et lui étaient de très bons amis..."

Elle hocha la tete. Elle croyait James, mais elle était sure et certaine que Luna avait paniqué en la voyant ELLE, pas le professeur blond. Elle n'en dit rien, c'était peut-etre son imagination au final.

"J'ai hate de voir notre planning de cours, pas toi ?" lança James en fixant le plafond d'un air enjoué.

"Oui moi aussi !"

Et la discussion partit sur les cours qu'ils auraient, la vie dans l'école, et enfin toutes les choses qu'ils pourraient faire pendant leur sept années d'études, comme découvrir tous les passages secrets du chateau, aller dans les salles communes des autres maisons, ou encore chiper des choses dans le bureau d'un professeur...


	3. Sacha & James (2-?)

James &amp; Sacha – 1er Cours de DCFM

Le premier cours de Sacha et James était le tant attendu cours de DCFM, avec le professeur Lovegood. Leur directrice de maison assurait bon nombre de choses dans cette école, elle était à la fois bras-droit du directeur, directrice des Gryffondor, et professeur de DCFM, et de l'option SACM.

Les cours de DCFM avaient lieu dans les étages du château, dans une salle spacieuse, dépourvue de tables et de chaises. Les élèves de 1ère année, ici Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, étaient réunis devant la salle grande ouverte, attendant leur professeur. Luna arriva au bout de quelques minutes, habillée d'un jean épais et noirci par ce qui semblerait des flammes, et un sweat noir. Elle s'attachait les cheveux en chignon lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce en faisant signe aux élèves de la suivre. James et Sacha furent les premiers à entrer, se précipitant. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'estrade au fond de la classe. Un petit bureau était disposé dessus, et un grand tableau noir ornait le mur. Le bureau était assez mal rangé, pourtant la professeur eut peu de mal à sortir des feuilles d'un gros tas.

Une fois ses feuilles en main, elle se tourna vers les élèves avec un grand sourire.

« Bienvenue à votre premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! » En même temps qu'elle parlait, d'un coup de baguette, le nom du cours s'inscrivit au tableau en blanc. « Je suis le professeur Lovegood, mais je vous en prie, appelez moi Luna. »

Elle contempla ses élèves un moment, avant de poursuivre.

« Le cours de DCFM est un cours… assez particulier, en sachant qu'autrefois, il était réellement utile. Vous savez tous qu'à l'époque de vos parents… A mon époque, lorsque nous étions à votre place, la magie noire, et surtout… Lord Voldemort, sévissait partout. A présent, il est mort. La magie noire est à présent contrôlée, et le mal aussi. Cependant ce cours pourra toujours vous être utile un jour ou l'autre, car on ne sait jamais ce qui va arriver dans le futur. Je tâcherais de vous apprendre des sorts défensifs et offensifs pendant ces 7 années d'études. Vous pourrez manier l'art de vous battre en duel, d'affronter des créatures puissantes, et même de vous camoufler. La DCFM est un cours important pour apprendre utiliser et contrôler votre magie. Je souhaite avancer au rythme de tout le monde. C'est pourquoi il se peut qu'à certains moments dans l'année, je fasse des groupes et étudie des choses différentes avec chaque groupe. Mais à la fin de l'année, techniquement, vous saurez tous la même chose. »

Elle sourit, tandis que la plupart des élèves semblaient beaucoup moins rassurés. Parler de magie noire, de Lord Voldemort, avait fait blanchir certains, Sacha l'avait bien vu. James, lui, semblait fier. Oui, c'était son père qui avait éradiqué le mage noir !

« Le premier cours portera sur un sort de désarmement, et un sort de protection. »

Luna sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur James.

« Sors ta baguette, petit malin. »

James sourit et s'exécuta. Mais à peine sortie, Luna lança faiblement : « Expelliarmus » et un jet rouge fit voler la baguette de James au plafond. Tous les yeux suivirent le trajectoire de la baguette, qui atterrit dans la main libre de Luna.

« Expelliarmus. Sort de désarmement. Lancé sur la baguette de votre adversaire, il permet de la faire voler. C'est un sort simple, et que tout le monde peut utiliser. Dans un duel, si votre adversaire est rusé, il essaiera sûrement ce sort pour vous avoir ensuite. Sans baguette… Pas de riposte, pas de protection. Savoir ce sort est donc très intéressant, mais savoir s'en protéger l'est encore plus. » Elle descendit de l'estrade et tendit sa baguette à James.

« Nous allons donc commencer par lancer des Expelliarmus. Une fois que ce sera maîtrisé, nous apprendrons le sort Protégo. Mettez-vous par deux, face à face, à plusieurs mètres de distance. »

James et Sacha se précipitèrent dans un coin de la salle. James semblait totalement excité, tandis que Sacha fixait Luna, avide de savoir comment lancer ce sort. Une fois que tout le monde fut réparti, la professeur commença ses explications.

« Ne lancez pas vos sorts tous en même temps, soyez organisés. Lorsque l'un a réussit à lancer son sort, le deuxième pourra le lancer ensuite. Le but est de désarmer votre partenaire. Visez-le lui, et pas un coin de la salle ou un autre élève ! Soyez précis. Je ne veux pas que vous cassiez la salle ou mettiez par terre un de vos camarades. Allez-y, les premiers, visez votre partenaire. Ensuite, concentrez-vous sur le sort que vous allez lancer et… EXPELLIARMUS ! »

James fut le premier à se lancer et hurla Expelliarmus. Une étincelle rouge sortit de sa baguette mais n'atteignit pas Sacha. Celle-ci rit en voyant la tête dépitée de son ami.

« James, être le fils d'Harry ne fait pas de toi le meilleur élève de l'école. Tu as toi aussi besoin d'apprendre et de t'entraîner. Visualise ton sort, concentre-toi ! Et pas la peine de hurler, tu pourrais même le chuchoter pour le lancer. »

Dans la salle, des premiers sorts réussis se lancèrent. Ce fut un élève de Poufsouffle qui désarma en premier sa partenaire.

« Bravo Max, continue comme ça ! N'oubliez pas d'échanger, ce n'est pas toujours le même qui essaie de désarmer ! »

James réessaya de lancer l'Expelliarmus, mais de même, seule une étincelle rouge éclata de sa baguette. Sacha réclama son tour et se concentra. Elle visualisa le jet rouge frappant la baguette de son ami brun. Elle visa la baguette, et lança sèchement : « Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette de James vola en l'air et retomba sur la tête du brun. Sacha se redressa et sourit. Elle avait réussi à lancer son Expelliarmus du premier coup !

« Félicitation Sacha ! Tu as l'air de bien visualiser ton sort, c'est une bonne chose, continue comme ça. »

Elle acquiesça et croisa le regard bleu de sa professeur. Celle-ci semblait réfléchir à quelque chose, et se rendit compte de Sacha la fixait. Elle détourna le regard et se concentra sur un autre couple d'élèves. Sacha trouvait que Luna agissait bizarrement avec elle, entre lors de sa cérémonie et cet instant. Elle secoua la tête et revint à James. Celui-ci se tenait prêt à lancer son Expelliarmus.

Au bout d'une bonne demie-heure, tout le monde arrivait à lancer le sort plus ou moins correctement. Certains étaient plus puissants que d'autres, mais tout le monde arrivait à désarmer ! Luna annonça alors qu'il était temps de changer de sort.

« Vous savez désarmer ! Bravo ! Vous progressez tous très vite, je suis contente. Vous avez encore à vous améliorer pour que votre sort soit plus efficace, mais cela viendra avec le temps. Nous allons passer au sort de protection. Protégo. Il vous permettra d'annuler Expelliarmus i vous l'utilisez bien. »

Elle se mit au milieu des élèves, et sortit sa baguette.

« Allez-y, lancez des Expelliarmus sur moi. »

James et Sacha furent les premiers et se prêter au jeu. Ils lancèrent leur sort en même temps, et Luna fit un grand geste avec sa baguette, tout en chuchotant « Protégo ». Les deux sorts percutèrent comme un mur invisible et n'atteignirent pas Luna. Trois autres élèves se directions différentes firent l'essai. D'un seul coup de baguette elle se protégea des trois sorts.

« Protégo, c'est un bouclier. Il suffit de bien l'orienter. Vous voulez vous protéger 'un sort qui vient de derrière vous, vous lancez protégo et vous vous retournez en même temps. Faites un large arc de cercle, et le bouclier se fera tout du long. L'expelliarmus adverse n'arrivera pas à vous. Cependant, un Protégo peut ne pas être assez puissant pour certains sorts. Il peut vous protéger de la plupart des sorts employés par les sorciers. Mais des sorts très puissants traverseront votre bouclier. Allez-y, toujours par deux, un lance Expelliarmus, l'autre Protégo. Échangez régulièrement pour vous entraîner sur les deux sorts. D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à changer de partenaire. »

Elle se remit au bord de l'estrade, observant les élèves, et leur donnant des conseils pour s'améliorer.

Sacha et James s'entraînèrent ensemble. Ce fut de nouveau Sacha qui réussit son sort en premier, au bout de deux essais. La jeune Gryffondor était aux anges en voyant son bouclier arrêter les Expelliarmus puissants de son ami.

Le temps passa vite, et après une bonne heure d'entraînement, Luna rappela les élèves devant l'estrade.

« Vous avez fait du bon travail, c'était votre premier cours et vous vous êtes tous bien débrouillés. Nous allons donc arrêter le cours en avance pour cette fois. Avant de partir, j'aimerais juste vous dire que vous pouvez vous entraîner dans la vieille salle de duel, au 3ème étage. On ne l'utilise plus pour les cours, ni les duels, et elle reste toujours ouverte. Cependant ! Faites attention à ce que vous faites. Si cette salle vous est laissée, c'est bien pour vous entraîner, pour vos sorts. Mais si des dégâts ou des accidents sont constatés, elle sera évidemment fermée. Aussi, n'hésitez pas à prendre des notes sur les sorts vus aujourd'hui. Leur noms, comment on les lance, leurs effets… Cela vous sera sûrement utile pour réviser. Je vous invite à réviser à plusieurs, et à vous entraîner ensemble pour vous corriger, d'accord ? »

Elle attendit les acquiescement des élèves avant de sourire et de conclure.

« Bien, alors c'est la fin du cours, merci à tous, et à la prochaine fois ! Et pas de bêtises en attendant le prochain cours ! »

Elle hocha la tête et les élèves dirent au revoir à la professeur avant de partir. Sacha allait partir, mais James resta vers Luna.

« Oui James ? »

« Tes cours ils sont trop cool Luna. »

La professeur sourit.

« Merci. Aller, va t-en, vous avez du temps libre, profitez-en avant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. »

« Oui, Luna ! A plus tard ! »

« Au revoir ! » lança Sacha avant de suivre James en dehors de la salle. Leur premier cours de l'année était fini ! La brune était très contente d'elle. Elle avait réussi ses sorts et sans trop de problèmes. Elle espérait juste que ça continuerait ainsi ! Les deux amis retournèrent à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Il leur restait une bonne demie-heure avant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, ils pouvaient en profiter pour résumer leur premier cours de DCFM !


	4. Rose & Scorpius & Albus (1-?)

CEREMONIE DE REPARTITION DE ROSE WEASLEY, ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER &amp; SCORPIUS MALFOY

La chevelure rousse et bouclée de Rose Weasley flottait derrière elle tandis qu'elle avançait, ses yeux repérant chaque détail de la Grande Salle, à la suite des autres élèves de 1ère année. A coté d'elle marchait Albus Severus Potter, son cousin, et fils du directeur de Poudlard. Il lui ressemblait énormément... Les même yeux verts, la même chevelure brune en bataille, seuls ses traits physiques changeaient quelque peu et rappelaient de temps à autre sa mère, Ginny.

Rose, elle, avait les cheveux roux comme une Weasley, et les taches de rousseurs allant avec, mais elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa mère, Hermione. Même dans son caractère et sa façon d'être elle ressemblait à cette dernière. Elle était intelligente, avide de connaissances sur la magie et rêvait de faire de grandes découvertes.

Tous les deux s'arrêtèrent devant l'escalier menant à la table des professeurs, d'où Harry Potter les couvait d'un oeil attentif. Albus évitait le regard de son père, il ne devait pas agir comme un fils, mais bien comme un élève, tout comme Harry devait agir en tant que directeur et non privilégier son fils.

Rose se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour voir au dessus de la tête du blond devant elle, et apercevoir le Choixpeau Magique, posé sur un tabouret. Le professeur Lovegood attendait juste à coté. C'est elle qui les avait amenés ici. Ses yeux bleus balayaient l'assemblée des premières années d'un oeil satisfait.

"Rose... Sincèrement, dis moi où je vais aller. Tu me connais bien."

Elle se tourna vers son cousin et lui adressa un sourire doux.

"Tu es malin et tu as du potentiel. Tu sais observer et tirer des conclusions de ce que tu vois, et ça te permet de prendre les bonnes décisions. Je pense sincèrement que tu pourrais aller à Serpentard. Tu sais ce n'est pas mal, Harry t'a dit qu'il aurait pu aller à Serpentard. On est plus du temps de ce mage noir, Albus."

Il essaya de sourire, mais il fit plutôt la grimace. Son grand frère, James, l'avait tellement embêté en disant qu'il irait chez les Serpentards alors que lui était à Gryffondor, qu'il n'était plus certain de ce qu'il devait penser. Mais Rose était une voix bien plus sage que James. Et son père lui avait dit qu'il serait fier de lui, où qu'il aille. Alors il se devait de laisser le Choixpeau Magique le guider vers sa maison. Il ne se trompait jamais, d'après son père. La seule exception était le professeur Lovegood. Elle avait d'abord été à Serdaigle, mais en rencontrant Harry, Ron et Hermione, elle avait beaucoup changé, et le directeur l'avait refaite passer sous le Choixpeau Magique, qui avait dit Gryffondor.

Le professeur Lovegood entama le discours de bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves, puis laissa chanter le Choixpeau Magique, qui présenta aux travers de différentes rimes les Quatre Maisons de Poudlard, sous les yeux ébahis des premières années. Puis Luna commença à appeler les élèves, un par un, pour qu'ils rejoignent leur nouvelle maison. Rose et Albus entendirent des noms familiers de temps à autre, mais celui qui les firent sursauter c'est...

"Scorpius Malfoy !"

Le blond devant Rose s'avança d'un pas timide. La jeune Weasley suivit du regard le fils de Draco Malfoy, ancien ennemi de son père, mais à présent professeur de Potions à l'école. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret, Rose pu voir que Scorpius ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Même cheveux, même yeux, mais un visage plus doux peut-être. Rose croisa son regard et le jeune blond, un peu apeuré, resta fixé dans le regard de la rouquine.

"Envie d'apprendre, et surtout de te montrer à la hauteur de toi-même. Tu as besoin de confiance en toi, mais ce n'est pas à Serpentard que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches, jeune Malfoy. Tu iras à SERDAIGLE !"

Le lien qui venait de s'établir entre Rose et Scorpius se brisa lorsqu'il descendit du tabouret pour rejoindre les bleu et bronze. La rousse ne put s'empêcher de le suivre du regard. Alors comme ça il n'allait pas à Serpentard, comme sa lignée de sang pur ?

Peu après ce fut son cousin, Albus, qui fut appelé. Le petit brun s'assit sur le tabouret en déglutissant. Il semblait encore en train de chercher quelle maison lui correspondait le mieux. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Rose, il se détendit et sourit un peu. Il fallait qu'il fasse confiance au Choixpeau.

"Un Potter. Mais tu es assez différent de ton grand frère. Plus discret, plus timide, des envies de faire tes preuves envers le monde, un fin observateur et un malin. Eh bien tu as de belles qualités mon garçon, tache de bien les utiliser à SERPENTARD !"

Rose sourit à Albus lorsqu'il passa près d'elle avant de rejoindre sa maison. Il semblait un peu nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer ses nouveaux camarades, mais Rose était confiante. Et bientot, viendrait son tour à elle ! Évidemment, elle serait dans les derniers, voire la dernière, avec son nom en W. Au final, elle fut l'avant-dernière.

"Rose Weasley !" appela Luna.

Elle monta les escaliers rapidement, et s'assit. Elle sentit le Choixpeau sur sa tête, et elle jeta un oeil à chaque maison avant de soupirer. Dans quelques secondes elle saurait où elle allait passer 7 ans de sa vie.

"Oh, tu as héritée de Miss Granger à ce que je vois ! Mais contrairement à elle je suis sur que tu te sentiras plus à l'aise avec les SERDAIGLE !"

Elle sourit et courut presque jusqu'à sa nouvelle table. Elle se retrouva assise à coté de Scorpius Malfoy, à qui elle adressa un petit sourire. Même s'il était assez étrange, il faudrait bien qu'elle parle avec ses camarades de maison, autant commencer de suite avec Scorpius !


	5. Lily & Hugo (1-?)

CEREMONIE DE REPARTITION DE LILY LUNA POTTER &amp; HUGO WEASLEY

La Grande Salle grouillait de voix. Les élèves de Seconde à Septième années se racontaient leurs vacances sur les grandes tables de leur maison. Le buffet n'était pas encore ouvert, car aujourd'hui était le jour de la rentrée, et à présent, les premières années devaient passer par l'étape du Choixpeau Magique pour rejoindre leur nouvelle maison. Harry Potter, le directeur de l'école, réclama le silence, et au meme moment la grande porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Luna Lovegood, directrice de Gryffondor, et bras-droit du directeur, suivit une file d'élèves en rang deux par deux, ouvrant leurs yeux de jeunes sorciers sur toute la beauté de la Grande Salle : les bougies suspendues en l'air, le plafond magique qui laissait percevoir un ciel étoilé sans nuages, les quatre tables, une pour chaque maison, les nombreux élèves plus vieux qui les regardaient passer, et la table des professeur en face d'eux. La professeur blonde aux yeux bleus les amena devant l'escalier menant à la table des professeurs, et leur fit signe d'attendre là. Les escaliers étaient en deux parties, et entre les deux parties, un tabouret avec un vieux chapeau rapiècé attendaient. Le silence fit place aux rumeurs faibles dans la salle, tandis que Luna prenait la parole.

"Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année. Veuillez accueillir les premières années comme il se doit. A présent, Choixpeau Magique..."

Le chapeau rapiècé se mit soudainement à bouger et une bouche et deux yeux se dessinèrent dans ses plis. Quelques élèves de première année sursautèrent, surpris. Puis le Choixpeau Magique chanta haut et fort sa chanson habituelle sur les Quatre Maisons et leurs qualités. Une fois que ce fut fait, Il se tut et Luna étouffa un rire amusé avant de dérouler un parchemin.

"Je vais vous appeler chacun votre tour, et vous irez vous asseoir sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau Magique décidera de la maison qui vous conviendra le mieux. Vous pourrez ensuite rejoindre la table de votre nouvelle maison."

Elle regarda le parchemin et appela le premier élève, qui fut envoyé à Poufsouffle. La table tout à gauche hurla et se leva en joie, et le jeune adolescent blond sourit avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa nouvelle table. Les élèves s'enchainèrent et rejoignirent leurs maisons respectives. Au milieu de la foule, une petite fille rousse aux cheveux lisses et aux yeux verts clairs souriait et regardait avec admiration le Choixpeau designer la maison de chacun. A coté d'elle, un garçon aux cheveux auburn, plus timide, tremblait en attendant son tour.

"Tu crois qu'on sera dans la meme maison Lily ?"

"Je sais pas Hugo. On verra bien ! Et puis meme si on est pas dans la meme maison, on pourra toujours se voir en cours !"

"Lily Potter !"

La petite rousse sursauta et se précipita vers le tabouret en souriant. Luna lui adressa un grand sourire. Lily connaissait la professeur depuis qu'elle était petite, puisque c'était l'amie de ses parents, Harry et Ginny Potter. Elle sauta presque sur le tabouret et Luna lui déposa le Choixpeau sur la tete. La jeune Lily fixa une à une chaque table, se demandant laquelle elle rejoindrait. Les loyaux Poufsouffle ? Les courageux Gryffondor, comme ses parents ? Les érudits Serdaigle ? Ou alors les rusés Serpentard ? Son père lui avait dit qu'où elle aille il serait fier d'elle, tant qu'elle était une bonne élève. Et elle avait bien l'intention de devenir la meilleure élève de son année ! Elle se sentait déjà comme chez elle, avec autant de tetes connues, autant en professeur qu'en élèves. Son père était le directeur de l'école, Luna la professeur de DCFM et SACM, et Neville le professeur de Botanique. Et puis ses deux grands frères, James et Albus, étaient à l'école aussi, avec sa cousine Rose et ses autres cousins Weasley. A part Rose qui était à Serdaigle, tous ses cousins Weasley avaient fini à Gryffondor. James aussi était à Gryffondor, quant à Albus, il était à Serpentard. Lily se rapellait que son frère avait peur d'etre réparti à Serpentard avant d'aller à l'école. Maintenant il s'y plaisait. Alors Lily ne se faisait aucun souci.

"Hum..." La voix du Choixpeau la tira de ses pensées. "Loyale envers tes amis, Rusée comme un renard, une envie d'apprendre et de voyager, mais surtout courageuse et d'un fort caractère. Il me semble que retrouver tes cousins Weasley soit une bonne idée. GRYFFONDOR !"

Lily sauta du tabouret alors que Luna lui retirait le Choixpeau, et elle courut à la table au milieu à gauche, où ses cousins et son frère James s'étaient levés pour l'accueillir. Elle s'assit à coté de son grand-frère qui s'était déplacé et sourit à tout le monde.

"Alors soeurette ? Contente d'etre à la maison des plus forts ?"

Il lui ébouriffa ses cheveux roux qui lui arrivaient sous les épaules et elle rit. La cérémonie continuait, et elle voulait voir si Hugo serait aussi réparti avec les autres Weasley. Il fut le dernier de la liste de Luna.

"Un timide au grand coeur, loyal et généreux. C'est la deuxième fois que je vois un Weasley ne pas aller à Gryffondor, tu as du hériter des Granger. Tu ira à POUFSOUFFLE !"

Lily était un peu déçue que son cousin aille dans une autre maison, mais elle savait qu'il s'y plairait. Il rejoignit timidement sa nouvelle maison, qui l'accueillit comme il se devait. Il se retrouna et adressa un regard angoissé à Lily, qui lui rendit un sourire encourageur et chaleureux. Comme elle l'avait dit, ils se verraient en cours, puisqu'ils étaient de la meme année !

Tandis que son père cloturait cette cérémonie de Répartition, le buffet apparut sur les tables, et lorsque le discours du directeur fut fini, les élèves se jetèrent gaiment sur le repas qui s'offrait à eux.


End file.
